Endysouls
by NovellaSkyler
Summary: Axel Weber, riche française, d'uniquement 13 ans pour l'instant, au prénom étrange pour une jeune fille, se retrouve à New York avec son père pour les grandes vacances. Par un concours de circonstances, elles se verront beaucoup moins reposantes qu'elles ne l'auraient dû.
1. Chapter 1: Une arrivée prometteuse

Elle voyageait à bord de ce jet privé depuis dix heures déjà. À la base ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu pour passer ces deux mois de vacances d'été, mais son père l'y avait contrainte. Sa grand-mère était rester seule à Paris, au siège de sa compagnie, laissant sa petite-fille suivre son père lors de son voyage d'affaires à New York. Il lui avait assuré qu'ils passeraient du temps ensemble, mais elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion là-dessus. Il avait peut-être de bonnes intentions, mais quand il avait un gros contrat sous le nez, rien ne pouvait lui changeait les idées.

Bien sur, elle n'avait rien contre son lui. Elle aurait juste voulue faire des activités père-fille normales. Un puzzle par exemple. Ouais, ça pourrait être bien. Autant dire, la famille Weber était une famille vachement amusante !

Donc elle passait son temps à l'extérieur, avec ses amis. Pas exactement au goût de monsieur Weber, d'ailleurs. Elle allait dans un pensionnat pour riche, en face d'un lycée publique. Entre les princesses et les fêtards, elle avait fait son choix rapidement. Elle avait demandé à ce que l'un d'entre eux, Olivia sa meilleure amie, l'accompagne mais il lui avait formellement interdit de remettre les pieds dans le jet depuis qu'elle avait fait disjoncter le tableau de bord avec ses gadgets.

Elle soupira de lassitude à l'entente de la voix qui leur intimait de boucler leur ceinture en vue de l'atterrissage imminent. Elle s'exécuta tout en regardant par le hublot, à sa droite, la piste se rapprocher dangereusement. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors, essayant de batailler contre les cinq majordomes qui tentaient de les aider, qu'importe comment. Ils devaient vraiment avoir l'air d'assistés, d'après elle. Ils montèrent dans un taxi jaune, ressemblant fortement à ceux qu'elle avait vu dans les films, et arrivèrent devant leur hôtel. Bon sang, que disait-elle ? Un palace plutôt ! Le Tipton, où ils avaient une suite chacun. « Vous le dites quand vous pensez qu'il en fait trop » pensa t-elle en prenant la clé qu'on lui tendait. Elle suivit le groom vers l'ascenseur quand son père l'arrêta et dit :

-J'ai une réunion importante aujourd'hui, donc je vais te laisser te débrouiller seule. La journée ne fait que commencer ici, donc profites-en pour aller t'amuser !

Il sortit son porte-feuille et en sortit une carte rouge brillante. Il lui tendit en souriant.

- _Voici de quoi pouvoir te faire plaisir. Achète ce que tu veux, mais souviens toi d'être prudente, Axel. Et n'oublie pas que tu n'as pas l'âge pour rentrer dans les bars ici. On se retrouve ici à 19H pour dîner ensemble, compris jeune fille_ ?

-Oui, patron ! Répondit t-elle soudainement plus enjouée.

Elle embrassa son père sur la joue et le serra dans ses bras avant de rentrer dans l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle était vraiment très spacieuse. Un grand lit à deux places, une salle de bain avec une baignoire immense, un immense salon avec télé écran plat 3D et un mini frigo remplie à volonté de toute sorte de boisson. Bon, les vacances vont peut-être être un peu moins ennuyeuse qu'elle l'aurait cru.

Le groom déposa ses valises dans l'entrée et s'éclipsa par la suite sans demander son reste.

Première chose qu'elle avait comprit en internat : l'ordre est la clef pour s'y retrouver. Elle défit ses valises avec détermination et vida tout dans le dressing, les commodes et les armoires. Tout était en fin à sa place, elle pouvait se changer pour aller visiter la ville où rien ne s'arrête. Elle recoiffa ses cheveux blonds emmêlés en lissant sa mèche qui recouvrait son œil gauche, opta pour une jupe écossaise rouge couverte de chaînes avec un débardeur noir et une cravate assortie à son bas, sans oublier des bottines noires sanglées. Ensuite, elle s'arma de son sac en bandoulière et elle était partie. Quoi ? Elle avait beau râler, être riche avait sans aucun doute des bons côtés.

Même si elle peinait à trouver les mots, elle arrivait à tenir des conversation construites avec les vendeurs des magasins dans lesquels elle s'introduisait, sans trop de mal. Son anglais n'était pas parfait, mais elle avait apprit à jouer sur son accent français pour mieux faire passer la pilule. Elle se triballait maintenant avec deux sac remplis de chips, de films et vêtements. Et le prix de tout ça n'était même pas la moitié d'une poussière sur le compte en banque de sa famille. Et il n'était que midi. Elle alla s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un restaurant, pas une seconde gêné de déjeuner seule. Un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans, cheveux longs bruns tirés en arrière et yeux bleus foncés, vint à sa rencontre lui demander ce qu'elle désirait.

-Beignets de crevettes à la sauce barbecue et nuggets de poulet.

-Vous arriverez à manger tout ça ? Plaisanta l'homme en notant la commande.

-Et encore c'est que le plat principale, répondit elle en lui souriant pour répondre à sa blague.

Il rit encore et partit en direction des cuisines. Axel en profita pour sortir son portable et appeler Olivia, qui ne répondit pas. Elle raccrocha en pestant contre le décalage horaire. Elle devait sûrement encore dormir. Cette fainéante pourrait très bien passer la journée à dormir d'ailleurs !

-Mademoiselle, votre plat, lança une voix en déposant une assiette garnie devant elle.

- _Merci,_ répondit-elle dans sa langue natale. _Je veux dire,_ merci...

-Owen. Et vous c'est ?

-Axel. Enchanté Owen !

-De même ! Bonne appétit, je reviens vous voir plus tard Axel, continua t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Bon sang, elle savait où manger pour le reste des vacances, c'est décidé. Elle allait être jalouse Olivia ! Elle commença à dévorer son plat avec grâce malgré que la commande ne soit pas vraiment faites pour être manger ainsi. « Les bonnes manières s'imposent tout le temps », répétait sa surveillante de dortoir. Ah là là, cette vieille mégère... heureusement qu'elle était partit à la retraite. Avec un peu de chance, son yacht coulera sous son poids.

Elle s'enfonça dans son siège pour picorer dans son assiette tout en admirant les buildings. La plupart étaient en verre, crevant les cieux de leur hauteur. Un en particulier attira son attention. Il était différent des autres, avec une architecture peu conventionnel, et sa façade était signée d'un lumineux « A ». C'était sûrement le plus étrange édifice de New York.

Elle termina son assiette quand son portable sonna. « C'est pas trop tôt » pensa-t-elle en s'en emparant.

- _Hey, marmotte, pas trop fatigué ?_

 _-T'as de la chance de pas m'avoir réveillée en m'appelant,_ répondit froidement la jeune fille au bout du fil _. Alors,_ _c'est comment_ _New York ? Y'a des trucs cool ?_

 _-Pour l'instant je me plains pas trop. Palace de luxe, carte de crédit, nuggets, serveur mignon et building étrange. Le rêve !_

 _-_ _Si c'est pas triste ! On laisse une fillette de 13 années se balader seule en toute impunité dans les rues dangereuses et…_ _Ô_ _mon dieu !_ _T'es devant la tour Stark ?_ Demanda Olivia avec espoir. _Il faut absolument que tu me fasses entrer à l'intérieur !_

 _-_ _Bien sur, et si j'me fais choper c'est sur moi que ça retombe._ _C'est justement pour ce genre de plan foireux dans lesquels tu m'entraînes que papa n'a pas voulu que tu_ _viennes_ _._

 _-La tour n'est protégée par aucun garde ou agent de sécurité. Tout est automatisé, tu n'as rien à craindre cette fois..._

-Mademoiselle Axel désire t-elle autre chose ? Interrompit le serveur en s'accaparant les plats vides.

Axel posa son téléphone sur son épaule et répondit avec un sourire.

-Un muffin et l'addition, s'il-te-plaît.

-Votre faim est déjà calmé ? Demanda t-il en riant.

-Non, j'ai encore le ventre vide mais j'ai aussi le devoir qui m'appelle, rétorqua la blonde en agitant son téléphone.

-Je ne doute pas que votre emploie du temps est aussi chargé que celui d'une femme d'affaire, fit-il d'un air taquin devant l'air sérieux de femme d'affaire que cette jeune fille affichait.

Il disposa et elle put reprendre sa conversation. Elle entendit Olivia s'exclamer :

 _-Et en plus, tu pourras voir les célèbres armures high-tech de Tony Stark !_

Là, la proposition semblait déjà plus appétissante. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce type, autant que ce qu'étaient ses armures, mais si sa meilleure amie s'y intéressait c'est que ça en valait sûrement le détour.

 _-Je te rappelles ce soir, Oli', tâche de répondre cette fois._

 _-Merci, Axel, je t'en dois une !_

 _-Tu me diras ça quand je serais au commissariat._

 _-Bye !_


	2. Chapter 2: Une virée délinquante

Elle raccrocha sans même attendre une réponse de son amie. Axel avait rarement vu Olivia aussi excitée pour un simple hackage d'immeuble. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait. Axel s'était même demandée si elle ne prenait pas plaisir à l'envoyer chez les flics, une fois. Elle rangea son téléphone dans son sac et remarqua que sur la table était posé une petite coupelle avec un bout de papier et un gros muffin au chocolat. Elle n'avait même pas vu Owen passer. Elle régla son repas avant de partir, ses sacs et son muffins dans les mains.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à vagabonder dans les rues, visitant tous les magasins intéressants et prenant des photos de la ville sous chacune de ses coutures. C'est donc les bras chargés de sept sacs de tailles variables qu'elle rentra dans sa chambre pour 18H. Elle vida toutes ses courses sur son lit et rangea tout avec rapidité. Elle passa seulement plus de temps à admirer son nouveau skate-board à l'effigie de la ville avec un immense « New York » écrit en graffiti sur le dos. Elle était toujours contente de ce genre d'achat comme beaucoup d'autre avant lui, grâce aux nombreux voyages d'affaires de son père, il agrandira sa collection qui l'attendait chez elle à Lhuty.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre son père pour aller dîner, la réception sonna sa suite via le téléphone à côté de l'ascenseur. Elle décrocha et elle entendit dire :

-Votre père vous a laissé un message. Il s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir souper avec vous ce soir, et promet de se rattraper une autre fois. Voulez vous lui laissez aussi un message ?

-Non, je vous remercie, souffla t-elle avec dépit. Au revoir.

-Bonne nuit mademoiselle.

Il lui refaisait encore le coup. Remarque, elle y était habituée à présent, pas de quoi se plaindre. Elle pouvait très bien faire sans, elle n'était plus un bébé…

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, un brin irritée, et plongea dans son bain fumant,dans lequel elle resta toute la soirée à somnoler. Ce qui la réveilla fut la sonnerie incessante de son portable dans la pièce voisine. Elle n'avait pas du tout vu le temps passait, et sauta hors de l'eau en manquant de s'étaler sur le sol. Elle attrapa une grande serviette au hasard et se précipita vers sa chambre. Elle s'empara rapidement du téléphone qui reposait dans son sac, sur son lit, et décrocha :

- _Allo ?_

 _-Axel ! T'étais censée m'appeler depuis un baille !_ S'énerva une voix féminine. _J'espère que t'es pas en pyjama ou je t'étrangle à ton retour !_

 _-Non, t'inquiète, Oli', je... je discutais avec un des réceptionniste._

 _-T'as vu tatoué « pigeon » sur mon front ? T'as cinq minutes pour te préparer et on y va !._

 _-Tu c'est que je pourrais aussi bien laissez tomber maintenant ? Parce qu'on va pas se le cacher, celle qui « y va » vraiment ici, c'est moi._

 _-Si tu fais ça, je te hanterais jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !_

Et elle raccrocha. Faudrait qu'elle pense à envoyer boulet cette fille des fois, elle prenait un peu trop son pied à la commander. Mais bon, ne traînons pas !

Elle finit de se sécher et sortit une grosse valise noire de sa commode. C'était une valise munie d'un code à neuf chiffres, qu'elle résolut avec simplicité. Elle s'ouvrit et se fut un tout nouveau monde qui s'ouvrit à elle. Deux boites se dévoilèrent sur les côtés, contenant toutes sortes de gadgets étranges. L'intérieur du couvercle était recouvert d'une paire de lunettes aux épaisses montures noires avec une petite lumière bleu en haut à droite du verre droit et de multiples oreillettes intra-auriculaire totalement invisibles. La dernière partie de la valise était cachée par un tissu, qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de soulever. Elle s'habilla d'un panta-court bleu, d'un t-shirt noir dessiné d'un loup argenté et de mitaines étoilé, le tout finalisé par des baskets dorés. Oui, les moments étaient rares où elle prenait le temps d'accorder les couleurs. Elle plaça les lunettes sur son nez et une oreillette dans son oreille gauche. Pour finir, elle attrapa un sac à dos noir, surmonté de pins colorés, déjà rempli de quelques objets puis son skate-board et elle s'élança dans la ville qui ne dort jamais.

Elle traversa les rues toujours aussi pleine de vie de New York en roulant sur sa nouvelle acquisition d'une façon décontracté pendant plus de vingt minutes avant d'arriver au centre ville. Son oreillette vibra et elle dit discrètement :

 _-T'avais pas dis cinq minutes ? J'aurais pu faire trois fois le tour de la ville._

 _-J'ai du localiser toutes les caméras aux alentours et celles devant la tour. J'ai neutralisé celles dont on avait besoin, tu peux tracer sans problème._

 _-Trop aimable._

Axel sortit les mains de ses poches et s'aida de sa jambe pour s'élancer vivement à travers le carrefour. Elle slalomait entre les passants avec agilité et arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant la porte de la tour Stark. Elle dérapa pour s'arrêter et donna un petit coup de pied dans la planche pour qu'elle atterrisse dans ses mains. Elle l'accrocha à son sac grâce à deux sangles disposées à cet effet, puis tapota le rebord de ses lunettes et son oreillette grésilla encore une fois.

 _-C'est tellement excitant ! Comme j'aimerais être ici avec toi !_

 _-Voyons le bon côté des choses, avec ces lunettes c'est comme si t'étais avec moi. Le truc en plus, c'est que malgré tout, y'a que moi qui finirait en garde à vue. Au boulot ! Je dois faire quoi ?_

 _-Approche juste ton portable près du tableau à carte magnétique que tu as juste devant toi._

Elle leva les yeux et trouva effectivement un petit encastrement luminescent avec des signes étrange dessus. Elle s'approcha en tendant son téléphone de l'objet convoité, le posant en équilibre sur le minuscule rebord au dessus du lecteur.

 _-Magnifique. Ça risque de prendre du temps, avec ce génie comme opposant._

Axel soupira de lassitude et ferma les yeux en attendant que le temps passe. Elle était très forte pour somnoler debout, mais sa notion du temps en pâtissait parfois. Par exemple, ces cinq minutes pour elle durèrent en réalité une bonne demie-heure.

 _-Terminé ! Je vous ouvre tout de suite, mademoiselle,_ rigola t-elle en prenant un accent snob.

 _-Tu as hacké le serveur d'un « génie », comme tu l'appelles, en cinq minutes ?_

 _-Trente-trois minutes et vingt-et-une secondes très exactement. J'ai pas battue mon record mais je retenterais le coup la prochaine fois. En fait, il a fait un truc tellement évident que ça paraissait trop simple pour que ce soit ça. C'est une très bonne technique, je l'utiliserais. C'est ouvert pour deux minutes, alors on se bouge._

Les portes en verres coulissèrent sans un bruit, laissant une grande allée de passage à Axel. Elle s'y engouffra et remarqua le nombre incalculable de néon qui rendait la pièce toujours éclairée. Elle avançait à pas silencieux, prête à toute éventualité, toujours la main près de sa planche qui pendait de son sac. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'introduisait dans des lieux supposément sécurisés, et elle était plutôt confiante pour l'instant. Cependant, elle pensait fortement qu'elle aurait dû se mettre à jour sur ce fameux Tony Stark avant d'entrer. Ça sentait le roussie cette histoire. Olivia lui indiqua de prendre l'ascenseur à sa gauche, qui s'ouvrit en même temps que les portes d'entrée derrière elle se refermèrent.

- _Je vous dépose ?_ Dit Olivia avec un ton de chauffeur de taxi.

 _-Arrête de te vanter, tu ressembles à mon père après un gros contrat._

 _-Sans rire ?_ Répondit-elle sans vraiment l'avoir entendue.

Axel soupira et grimpa dans l'ascenseur en croisant les bras. Les portes se refermèrent et elle sentit la cage monter les étages doucement, comme sur un nuage. Il s'arrêta vingt étages plus haut, dans un brusque tremblement. Elle n'était pas une professionnelle, mais ça n'était sûrement pas normale.

 _-Oli', c'est toi qu'à fais ça ?_ Demanda Axel avec espoir.

Le silence grésillant qu'elle reçu sembla bien plus éloquent que n'importe quelle affirmation en bonne et dû forme. Son sang commençait à bouillir, un éclair blanc traversant son unique œil vert visible.

 _-...Ah, tu vas rire ! En fait, l'intelligence artificielle que j'avais omit de désactiver et qui prône dans ce bâtiment semble avoir détecter le virus que j'ai implanté._

 _-...Quoi ?_

 _-Pour résumer, aucune des caméras ne peut te voir, mais Tony Stark sait maintenant que tu es ici._

 _-Magnifique. Et j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas d'escalier tout proche ?_

 _-Tout proche, non. Mais si tu veux l'atteindre, va falloir que tu cours._

 _-Au point où j'en suis. Contente-toi de me filer la direction. Pas question que je passe encore une nuit en cellule !_

Axel se mit dos à la glace de la cage d'ascenseur et prit son élan pour sauter sur la barre qui dépassait du mur d'en face. Forçant sur la pointe de ses pieds, parce que ses 1m60 ne suffisait pas à atteindre le plafond facilement, elle se redressa et un morceau de toit de l'ascenseur se détacha. Un classique. Elle s'engouffra à l'extérieur et referma la sortie. La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit.

 _-C'est tout droit._

Elle détacha sa planche et la jeta au sol en montant dessus. Elle traversa à vive allure un couloir jonché de bureaux et dérapa aux indications fournies par son amie. Cependant, elle sentait d'instinct que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple. Franchement, elle aurait du s'écouter et ne pas mettre les pieds dans ce maudit bâtiment. Ce couloir était désert et silencieux, mais il donnait tout de même la chair de poule. Elle arriva devant une petite porte de la même couleur que le mur qui passerait inaperçue si elle n'avait pas été mise au courant de son existence. Elle attrapa son skate sous son bras et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur des escaliers. De très long escaliers qui crevait presque le plafond. Elle gémit en pensant à l'effort qu'elle devait fournir et commença à grimper les marches avec détermination. Heureusement pour elle, elle était du genre sportive. Les grands efforts ne la fatiguait pas trop vite. Mais c'est vrai que ça s'annonçait vraiment long comme escalade.

Arrivé à la moitié du chemin, elle s'écroula sur un palier. Grâce à la caméra incrustée dans ses lunettes, Olivia s'en aperçue et la gronda :

 _-Mais t'es cinglée ! Tu veux te faire griller ?_

 _-Laisse moi reprendre mon souffle, OK ?_ Répondit Axel, haletante. _Je vais finir par faire une crise moi._

 _-C'est bon, c'est pas comme si c'était un endroit exiguë, tu peux respirer tranquille. Et puis ça fait des mois que t'en as pas eu, tu vas pas nous faire une rechute maintenant ?_

 _-Écoute moi bien, saleté d'esclavagiste, je..._

Elle fut coupé par le bruit d'une porte qui claquait et qui résonnait plusieurs étages en bas. Ce fut si retentissant que même son interlocuteur fut prise de sueur froide. Elles se paralysèrent toutes les deux, jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas rapides commencent à se succéder. La hackeuse hurla à son agent sur le terrain :

 _-Cours !_

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et se remit à grimper encore plus rapidement qu'au départ. Il lui en fallait plus pour perdre son sang froid, elle s'était faite poursuivre de nombreuses fois. Mais cette fois, elle sentait du danger en prime, et c'était pas du tout ce dont elle avait besoin ce soir. Mais les pas était beaucoup plus rapide que les siens.

 _-Rentre au prochain étage, y'a bien un endroit où tu pourrais te cacher !_ Ordonna Olivia, stressée pour son amie.

Elle s'exécuta, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Elle ne saurait pas dire si c'était dû à la peur ou à l'excitation. Elle parcourra encore une fois le couloir, en roulant aussi rapidement qu'elle pouvait, quant une porte s'ouvrit devant elle. Olivia lui ordonna de ne surtout pas ralentir et de foncer. Fléchissant les genoux, elle appréciait la vitesse qui faisait voleter ses mèches dans tous les sens. On pouvait presque distinguer son œil gauche de couleur émeraude pétillant de malice.

Elle traversa l'encadrement et la porte se referma derrière elle. La salle s'alluma et elle resta stupéfaite devant ce qu'elle contenait. De chaque côté, perpendiculairement à l'entrée, se trouvait des armures imposantes de toutes les couleurs, ainsi que légèrement impressionnantes. Elle traversa la pièce en s'extasiant devant les création, de la même façon que le faisait son amie plusieurs milliers de kilomètres plus loin d'ici.

 _-C'est la classe non ?_ Demanda Olivia, fière d'elle. _T'es en sécurité maintenant. Je te dis quand la voie est libre, je désactive temporairement l'intelligence artificielle_ _et tu pourras partir par l'ascenseur. Pas trop mal cette_ _collection, pas vrai ? Ça m'a prit une heure_ _pour la hacker, mais ça en valait la peine._

 _-C'est clair que t'avais pas mentit. C'est d'une classe, mon dieu ! Et c'est ce... Tony Stark là, qui à tout_ _fait_ _?_ Questionna t-elle curieusement.

 _-Et ouais ! Il fait partit de la liste de célébrités que je dois rencontrer avant ma mort. Oh ! Peut-être que tu vas rencontrer toute l'équipe, qui sait ?_

 _-De quoi ? Y'avait toute une équipe qui était à mes trousses et tu m'as fais quand même rentrer ?!_

 _-T'inquiète, ils étaient sûrement pas là. Dans la tour, c'est plutôt Tony Stark et Bruce Banner qui habitent ici le plus souvent._

 _-Bruce Banner ?_

 _-Un scientifique spécialisé en rayons gamma. Lors d'une expérience, il s'est prit un gros rayonnement dans la tête et à présent, il se transforme en géant vert à la force herculéenne dès qu'il a un excès de rage._

 _-Je me sens beaucoup mieux à présent,_ rétorqua ironiquement Axel sous le rire de son amie.

Elle s'assit au fond de la salle, dans l'ombre, et regarda l'armure qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle était représentait à la taille d'un homme, de couleur rouge et doré. Pourquoi c'était-elle mit devant celle là et pas une autre ? Elle même l'ignorait. Quelque chose chez ce robot lui était familier. Pourtant, elle ne reconnaissait même pas le nom de son créateur, alors lui ! Peut-être à la télé, qui sait ? Elle se perdit dans ses pensée, puis posa sa tête contre le socle à côté d'elle et tomba dans les bras de Morphée pendant plus de deux heures. Elle se réveilla au son de la voix victorieuse d'Olivia qui lui indiquait qu'elle pouvait partir. Il était plus de trois heures du matin. Vive les vacances !

Elle sortit sans anicroche du bâtiment et retourna, en roulant doucement, à l'hôtel.

 _-Tu l'as échappé de justesse !_ Soupira son indique.

 _-Qui m'a fait entrer au départ ?_ Continua Axel, accusatrice.

 _-Prend pas ce ton ! C'était marrant, non ?_

 _-C'est sur que ça devait être bien poilant pour toi, devant ton petit ordinateur._

 _-OK, je suis désolé Ax', j'aurais du mieux vérifié. J'étais trop excité et j'ai loupé l'essentiel._

 _-C'est pas comme si j'avais pas les capacités de m'en sortir de toute façon. Bonne nuit, Olli'._

 _-Bonne nuit, l'américaine,_ ricana-t-elle.

Et la connexion avec la France fut rompue. C'est donc dans le silence le plus totale qu'elle traversa les rues un peu moins peuplés de New York, sans savoir qu'une personne savait qu'elle était partie en excursion.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre, encore sombre, et jeta son sac et son skate prêt de l'entrer avant d'allumer la lumière. Elle sursauta et fut prise de sueurs froides. Là, assit sur son lit, le regard réprobateur, croisant les bras, se tenait son père. Il n'avait pas l'air content du tout de l'heure à laquelle rentrait sa fille. Cependant, malgré sa colère noire, il restait calme. Et ce n'était pas bon signe pour Axel. Elle le fixa, attendant la sentence.


	3. Chapter 3: Karma

_Axel Nolwenn_ _Christianne_ _Weber,_ commença t-il durement. _Je suis extrêmement surpris par ce manque de raison. La réception m'a dit que tu étais sortis sans être revenu. Tu n'avais pas déjà eu assez de problème en France, tout le reste de l'année ? Non, il faut que tu_ _ailles_ _t'introduire dans les immeubles de New York durant les grandes vacances ! Tu te plaît en prison, c'est ça ? Tu veux finir comme une criminelle ?_

 _-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce que je fais pour m'amuser_ _?_ Répondit-elle en s'emportant un peu plus que son paternel, mais en gardant qu'en même contenance. _Normalement, tu t'occupes juste de signer les papiers du commissariat, tu me lances deux trois regards mauvais et finalement tu me dépose à la maison pour repartir en réunion. « Tant que je serais responsable de toi » ? Forcément, tu t'en fiche comme de ta première dent de ce que je fais d'habitude !_

 _-Ne prend pas ce ton là avec moi, jeune fille. Je suis quand même venu ici pour le travail, je te le rappel. Si tu ne peux pas te gérer toute seul, et qu'il te faut absolument quelqu'un pour te surveiller alors il va falloir que je prenne des mesures plus drastiques._

 _-J'ai que treize ans, papa, tu t'attendais à quoi ! Tu voulais que je passe mes journées dans un salon de thé et lire des journaux sur l'état de l'économie mondiale en temps de crise ? C'est normal de vouloir m'amuser pendant les vacances ! Et tu serais sûrement au courant, si tu savais autre chose de moi que mon bulletin scolaire !_

Elle traversa rageusement la chambre pour se diriger vers le mini frigo. Monsieur Weber semblait s'être radoucit, il ne voyait que dans cette colère les caprices d'une enfant. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton pour l'appeler et déclara durant ce laps de temps :

 _-Demain, je t'amènes chez l'un de mes amis. Tu vivras chez lui jusqu'à la fin des vacances, sous sa tutelle._

 _-Quoi_ _?_ S'indigna-t-elle. _Tu peux pas faire ça ! C'était censé être nos vacances !_

 _-Je suis désolé Axel, mais c'est la seul chose que je puisse faire pour m'assurer de ta sécurité. Et je te confisque les gadgets que t'as prêté ton amie._

Elle l'observa, stupéfaite. Il lui en avait fait, des coups magistraux, mais cette fois c'était d'un niveau bien supérieur. Elle se sentait un peu abandonnée, malgré son habitude à toujours être autonome. Si il ne pouvait faire preuve de présence paternelle, qu'il fasse preuve de compréhension. Elle indiqua la valise sur le lit et le sac près de la porte, vaincue. Elle sortit une canette de soda du frigo et l'ouvrit tout en se dirigeant vers son lit. Les mains chargées, il rentra dans l'ascenseur et dit, regardant sa fille qui boudait dans son lit.

 _-Axel..._

 _-..._

 _-C'est pour ton bien, mon trésor. Bonne nuit._

Elle ne répondit pas et bu sa boisson, sans se retourner, tandis que les portes se refermaient. Mon dieu… un jour qu'elle était ici et c'était déjà un fiasco. Pourtant, la journée commençait si bien !

Elle termina son soda et jeta la cannette avant d'aller se changer. Elle se jeta sous les draps, exténuée, et éteignit la lumière pour enfin s'endormir.

Le lendemain, elle crut avoir une crise cardiaque. Est-ce qu'elle était en ce moment dans une grosse blague foireuse ? Le destin était-il un comique ? La vie est d'une ironie des fois. Son père voulait l'envoyer chez son ami américain. Devinez qui c'est ? Non sérieusement, devinez. Roulement de tambour... Tony Stark ! Mon dieu, si il sait que c'est elle... elle espérait au moins qu'il ne soit pas trop rancunier, sinon la cohabitation aller être difficile. Elle était dans l'ascenseur avec son père, cinq valises derrière eux et le silence les entourant. C'était mieux ainsi, se dit-elle.

Elle se retrouva rapidement devant une scène des plus étranges. Son père serrant la main d'un homme à l'air… très décontracté. Il avait de véritables amis ? C'était inédit. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons, ainsi qu'une petite barbe. Il portait un t-shirt gris simple, serrant ses biceps, un pantalon noir et une paire de basket. Dans sa main se trouvait une sorte de fine tablette tactile. Après avoir discuter avec son père, qui l'a montra d'un geste de la tête, il s'approcha et tendit sa main pour la saluer.

-Enchanté, miss Weber, Tony Stark.

-De même, répondit-elle en prenant avec hésitation la main de l'homme.

-Votre accent français est à croquer, miss, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Garde tes compliments pour ta fiancée Tony, avertit monsieur Weber avec un sourire. Tâche de bien t'en occuper durant ces deux mois, sinon tu auras affaire à moi. Au moins on pourra enfin effacer cette vieille dette.

-Je suis le meilleur baby-sitter au monde, tu me vexes Xavier, rétorqua l'autre avec un air faussement froissé.

Le père rigola et donna une tape dans le dos génie avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il dépassa l'amas de bagages et rentra dans l'ascenseur avec un regard appuyé pour sa fille qui lui tournait le dos. Il soupira devant son manque de réaction, triste qu'elle le prenne avec autant d'immaturité, mais dit quand même en français :

 _-Désolé, ma princesse. Papa t'aime fort._

Les portes se refermèrent et il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une dernière fois avant longtemps le regard vert émeraude d'Axel. Un regard interrogateur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui disait au revoir sur ce ton là. Mais bon, peut-être avait-il un temps soit peu de remords sur la façon de traiter sa propre fille, se disait la jeune fille avant de se retourner vers son hôte. Il lui sourit et déclara :

-Suivez-moi, miss Weber ! Je vais vous montrez votre espace vital tant que vous serez sous mon toit. Je vais vous dire, je ne me suis jamais vraiment occupé d'ados, donc je suis pas très sûr de ce que j'avance, mais je pense qu'ils ont pas tous votre tête d'enterrement.

Et toc. Non, c'était assurément pas possible qu'il soit ami avec son père. Il était bien trop opposé pour pouvoir s'entendre ces deux là. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvre et un gloussement s'échappa. Retrouvant sa bonne humeur face à cet homme qui ne semblait pas vouloir la mettre en prison, elle dit, enjouée :

-Vous savez, vous pouvez me tutoyer, monsieur Stark.

-Avec plaisir. Je te retourne le privilège si tu promets de ne plus hacker JARVIS et te balader en skate dans mes bureaux, dit-il comme si c'était logique.

-Oui, cela va de...

Elle se paralysa et le fixa avec incompréhension. Comment il savait ? Ou plutôt, comment pouvait-il être omniscient ? En plus, il ne semblait pas en colère, juste curieux. Et elle ne pouvait pas le tromper, il était sûr de ses accusations.

-Mais comment... ? Demanda t-elle, surprise.

-Il y avait une caméra dans la salle des armures. Elle est auto-alimenté, par sécurité. Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère que j'ai pas pu te louper.

-Vous connaissiez ma mère aussi ?

-Évidemment. Et arrêtes de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'air vieux. Par contre, il faut que tu m'expliques comment tu as réussis à hacker mon système. J'ai presque pleurer en apprenant cela, tu sais ?

Portant les bagages à deux, elle raconta sur le chemin la façon dont elle s'est introduite dans la tour. Il ne semblait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, en colère contre elle, ni Olivia. Il était plutôt intéressé par cette dernière, qui se révélait loin d'avoir utilisée tous ses atouts. Il demandait même à pouvoir discuter avec cette jeune surdouée française, ce que Axel lui promit en échange de son silence sur le lieu de sa petite virée d'hier soir. Il accepta bien entendue, amusé par le peu de scrupules dont faisait preuve cette adolescente.

Ils passèrent dans un couloir jonché de deux portes sur la gauche et un mur de vitre sur la droite, qui donnait sur un panorama de New York absolument incroyable. Il l'amena dans la pièce qui se trouvait tout au bout du chemin. C'était une chambre spacieuse, avec les murs blancs et le sol en carrelage gris. Il n'y avait aucune décoration, juste des meubles et une plante verte à côté de la gigantesque fenêtre.

-Personne ne l'avait utilisé jusqu'à toi, dit Stark. J'espère que tu te sens honoré.

Elle secoua la tête devant la prétention de son responsable et déposa ses valises près du grand lit aux draps blancs, alors que ce premier continuer de parler :

-Si tu as des questions, tu n'as qu'à demander à JARVIS. Tu peux aller où tu veux, quand tu veux, mais si tu pouvais éviter de t'enfuir, ça m'évitera d'avoir des problèmes avec ton père. Au bout du couloir, il y a la chambre de Bruce Banner, un collègue, il sera sûrement ravi de te rencontrer. Et tu peux faire ce que tu veux à cette chambre, elle t'appartient. Et c'est tout, j'te laisse.

Il sortit, retournant sur son petit ordinateur, en laissant seule Axel à son inspection. Il venait de dire qu'elle pouvait la décorer comme elle voulait ? Elle n'allait pas se gêner !

Comme à l'accoutumé, elle rangea ses vêtements bien proprement dans l'armoire encastré dans le mur et dans la commode près de la porte menant à une petite salle de bain toute mignonne. Chose faite, elle décida de faire le tour des lieux. Elle fit le chemin emprunté en sens inverse et atterrit une nouvelle fois dans le gigantesque salon. Ce type était cool, mais il devait avoir un sérieux problème de supériorité. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et désigna l'étage juste au dessus. Elle pénétra dans un grand hall, dans les mêmes que le salon plus bas. Elle sillonna les couloirs, dans la même disposition qu'avant, et au lieu de tomber sur une porte au fond du couloir, elle tomba sur une piscine intérieur plutôt conséquente.

 _-Et moi qui pensais que papa abusait trop,_ remarqua t-elle en parlant dans le vide.

Elle revint à son point de départ et monta encore une fois d'un étage. Cependant, les portes ne s'ouvrirent pas cette fois. Elle attendit encore un peu, voir si ce n'était pas un bug de système, mais toujours rien. Alors, elle demanda, hésitante :

-Hum... JARVIS ?

-Puis-je vous être utile, mademoiselle Weber ? Répondit une voix d'homme venant de nul part.

-Les portes ne s'ouvrent pas. C'est normal ?

-Vous n'avez pas accès à cette étage ni aux étages supérieurs, mademoiselle.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est confidentiel, mademoiselle.

- _Bah tiens..._

« Tu peux aller où tu veux » qu'il a dit. Dans les deux premiers étages et c'est tout, en fait. Et certainement les bureaux, si elle avait une soudaine envie de s'ennuyer. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour revenir au premier étage et s'appuya contre la paroi de la cabine. Bien sûr, elle avait sauté les salles communes comme la cuisine ou la salle à manger, mais elle n'en restait pas moins un peu limité au niveau des activités. Elle sauta hors de ce lieu exiguë et reprit la direction de sa chambre avant de se rendre compte de l'heure. Midi et demi. En plus d'être une pro du rangement grâce à cette école, elle avait aussi apprit à être à cheval sur les habitudes. Et son habitude du repas avait une demie heure de retard. Elle rebroussa chemin et se précipita vers la cuisine. Même cette salle était spacieuse. Il avait vraiment la folie des grandeurs ! D'ailleurs, est-ce que le mégalo et son docteur avait mangé ? Autre chose très importante pour vivre en paix à l'internat Sainte-Emilie De Vivre, il ne faut en aucun cas sécher le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner. Leur cantinière est une vieille femme pleine d'énergie qui en venait presque à courir après celle qui faisait un régime pour leur faire manger ce qu'elle appelle « DES TONNES DE VITAMINES POUR AFFRONTER LA JOURNÉE, PETITE INCONSCIENTE ! ». C'est une femme tout à fait sympathique, qui refile facilement ce syndrome de la mamie gâteau.

-JARVIS ? Est-ce que Tony et le docteur Bonner ont mangé ?

-Négatif, mademoiselle. Et je pense que vous vouliez dire le docteur Banner, mademoiselle.

-Ah oui. Merci, JARVIS. Et arrête de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler mademoiselle. Moi je ne le fais pas, alors ce serais... _injuste_ , rajouta t-elle, ne trouvant pas le mot synonyme en anglais.

-Je prends note, Mademoiselle Axel. Monsieur et le Docteur ne devrait pas tarder, ils travaillaient sur le même projet aujourd'hui.

Horrible était la puanteur qui s'évada du réfrigérateur qu'elle osa ouvrir. Il y avait une tonne d'aliments différents, mais aucun de semblait être encore consommable. Elle grimaça exagérément en faisant mine d'avoir la nausée. Est-ce qu'ils mangeaient toujours des plats tout fait ? Quel gâchis ! Elle repéra cependant des rescapés tout au fond du meuble. Des pauvres petits steaks hachés abandonnés. Elle les attrapa et referma vite la porte avant de tourner de l'œil sous l'odeur nauséabonde. Elle les posa sur le plan de travail avant de s'attaquer au multiples placard. La plupart étaient vides, ou remplis de paquets de café. Puis elle tomba sur un sachet encore vivant de pâtes et une conserve de maïs. Elle va pas aller loin avec ça. Mais loin de se décourager, elle retroussa ses manches et commença à déballer tout ses ingrédients avec un air concentré.

Après quinze minutes à peine de cuisine, elle avait tout terminée et était assise devant son assiette dans la cuisine. Cette dernière était garnie d'une salade de pattes aux maïs, à la crème, et d'un steak à la sauce au poivre. Rien qu'en la regardant, elle se disait qu'elle avait vraiment du temps à perdre pour apprendre des trucs comme ça. La cuisine était une chose, mais durant des semaines elle s'était mise à la musique, puis à littérature, puis à la couture, ensuite au ménage, etc... elle avait vraiment énormément de vent dans son emploie du temps, alors il fallait s'occuper. Qui plus est, malgré ses dizaines d'heures de pratique, la cuisine et le skate restaient les deux seules choses qu'elle savait faire totalement. Voir faire tout court.

Elle termina son assiette, il était treize heure et des brouettes. Elle rangea ses ustensiles dans le lave-vaisselle et se dit qu'il était la bonne heure pour aller à la recherche d'un skate parc.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et troqua sa tenue de fille sage pour une tenue plus sportive. De larges baskets noirs, un jogging kaki s'arrêtant en dessous des genoux aux motifs militaires, un débardeur blanc et un bonnet noir. Elle attrapa sa planche et retourna vers l'ascenseur.


	4. Chapter 4: Ado, moi pas aimer visite

Une semaine passa où elle avait était totalement adopté été par Tony Stark, la cuisine l'ayant grandement aidé. Bien que la plupart du temps, elle ne mangeait pas avec lui, ni avec le docteur Banner d'ailleurs, il appréciait beaucoup de ne plus manger des plats commandés. En y pensant vraiment, elle avait passé la semaine à passer à côté de Tony et Bruce. Elle ne les rencontraient presque jamais directement, Bruce encore moins que l'autre. Mais le destin avait décidé de donner un grand coup de pied car ce qui se passa en rentrant ce mardi soir fut comme une claque dans le destin.

Axel était rentré plus tôt à la tour Stark, aux alentours de seize heures trente, car ses protections l'avaient lâchement abandonnés alors qu'elle se prenait le sol en pleine face. En voyant que ses mains, ses coudes, ses genoux et son nez cascadaient de sang, elle avait eu la remarquable idée de rentrer pour soigner tout ça. Elle n'avait pas pensé tomber sur quelqu'un en rentrant à cette heure là, si bien que c'est toujours sur sa planche qu'elle sortie de l'ascenseur. Et c'est la voix mécontente de monsieur Stark qui faillit la refaire tomber.

-Pas de skate sur mon carrelage !

Elle tourna une tête étonné vers la gauche en dérapant pour s'arrêter. Ses cheveux en bataille ainsi ses vêtements légèrement imbibés de sang et lacérés par endroit devait lui donner un air de voleuse prise sur le fait. Mais elle était trop préoccupée par le nombre de personnes qui la fixaient à présent et qui peuplaient la pièce. C'était bien plus que ce qu'elle avait pu voir en une semaine.

Tony était entouré d'un homme aux cheveux brun et au teint bronzé, muni d'une paire de lunettes. Elle crut deviner qu'il était sûrement le docteur Bruce Banner, sont voisin de palier. Ensuite il y avait un homme énormément baraqué, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Un beau gosse au goût étrangement... vintage, vu ses vêtements. À côté de ce dernier, une grande et sublime femme rousse, avec un regard glacé. Ensuite il y avait un homme avec lui aussi un regard de marbre, des cheveux châtains et des yeux bruns. Ils donnaient la chaire de poule ces deux là. Elle avait vraiment du mal à discerner s'ils allaient pas la bouffer sur place, réellement. Alors, à court d'hypothèse sur la démarche à suivre, elle dit simplement :

 _-Salut._

Ça c'est sûr, c'était de la grande entrée en matière. Mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir fait gaffe à sa présentation ils s'étaient tous regardés et avaient commencés à se disputer discrètement. Comme si elle pouvait comprendre l'anglais dit à cette vitesse et avec si peu d'articulation. Elle finit par descendre de son moyen de transport en appuyant sur un des bords recourbés pour le faire bondir sous son bras. C'est ce moment là que choisit Stark pour calmer d'une blague cinglante le groupe et se diriger vers elle.

Il allait parler mais avisa ses écorchures.

-Tu t'es mangé la rampe ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur naissant.

-Ton second nom c'est finesse, non ? Rétorqua t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-T'as vraiment une sale tête, aussi.

-Tu vas aussi l'avoir quand je t'aurais mis mon poing dans la figure, Tony Stark.

Il rit, sous la mine à demi-boudeuse d'Axel. Cependant, il sentit le regard appuyé de ses confrères sur son dos et se rappela de son devoir de base.

-Il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de grabuges pendant un temps indéterminé. Et beaucoup de monde.

-Et alors ? C'est pas chez moi, tu veux que je dises quoi ?

-Ton père m'a bien fait comprendre que tu étais une fouineuse professionnelle, et il faudrait que tu arrives à te passer de cette passion durant ce temps.

Elle le fixa, tiquant bien sur l'adjectif utilisé à son égard, et lui tourna le dos sans lui répondre. Elle jeta son skate au sol et commença à rouler vers sa chambre.

-Axel ! L'appela t-il, réprobateur et fatigué.

-La fouine ne t'écoute pas, _tête de nœuds_! Lui jeta-t-elle sans un regard à la figure.

-Je sais pas ce que tu viens de dire, mais j'espère que c'était pas une insulte à mon égard !

Elle ne répondit pas et continua son avancé. Ses blessures commençaient à la picoter, et ce n'était pas des plus agréable. Elle ignorait ce qui se disait dans son dos et accéléra de plus belle pour se retrouver au plus vite en face de sa porte, qu'elle ouvrit à la volée en descendant de sa planche par la même occasion.

L'endroit manquait encore de décoration, voir aussi de personnalité. Elle n'avait pas prit le temps d'aller faire les courses, alors. Demain, en même temps que pour racheter des protections. Et pourquoi pas un nouveau skate en passant ?

Elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'enlever tout ce sang. Dix minutes plus tard, elle avait déjà terminé. Pour la première fois, elle avait les cheveux tirés en arrière, pour éviter de les mouiller sous la douche, dévoilant son œil gauche barré par une longue cicatrice mais toujours ouvert et en bon état. Cependant, elle ne le laissa pas longtemps à découvert, et lâcha ses cheveux encore une fois, cachant la blessure de sa mèche.

Habillée d'un short lâche blanc et d'un débardeur noir, elle sortit de sa chambre à la quête d'une trousse de soin quelconque. Mais JARVIS du lire dans ses pensées car il dit :

-Ce que vous cherchez se trouve dans le premier placard de la cuisine.

-Normal, conclut-elle ironiquement. Merci JARVIS. Hey, attends, tu m'espionnes depuis quand ?

-Je ne fais que mon travail Mademoiselle Axel, dit-il en ignorant royalement sa question.

Elle prit la route de la salle désignée, traversant pieds nus les couloirs ainsi que le salon. Elle trouva son bonheur. Maintenant, la partie la plus délicate du processus commençait : appliquer le désinfectant. Elle prit un coton et commença à presser les égratignures de son genoux droit. Elle l'enleva directement en insultant toute sa famille cotonneuse en français. Quand une voix lui répondit dans la même langue :

- _Quels doux mots tu dictes là._

- _Olivia ? T'as encore hacké mon portable ?_

Axel se saisit de son téléphone qui se trouvait dans sa poche et le mit face à elle. Une image de chiot faisant du hou-la-houp sur un fond multicolore se trouvait sur l'écran.

- _Comment ça « encore » ? Je l'ai déjà hacké il y a un bail, ma vieille !_

- _Comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai toujours pas claqué le beignet ?_

 _-Parce que sans moi tu t'ennuierais vraiment, hein, miss..._

 _-Stop ! Ne le dis pas ici et maintenant, même si la discussion est en français._

 _-Oh ça va ! C'est pas le plus grand secret de l'univers quand même... mais attend, tu t'es encore mangé la rampe en skate ? Tes protections ce sont encore détériorées ? Faut freiner un peu les figures, jeune fille !_

 _-Un gamin m'a poussé en voulant griller la priorité. J'ai échappé de peu à la casse._

 _-Veinarde. Bon, tu l'applique ce mercurochrome ou faut pleurer ?_

 _-Tu cherche juste à t'amuser avoue-le._

 _-Bien sûr. Et aussi parce que l'Auvergne, c'est chiant._

 _-J'imagine._

Elle posa le téléphone sur la table et reprit le produit antiseptique. Elle l'appliqua mais le retira deux secondes après, comme si un ressort alimentait son bras. Elle jura et son amie rit derrière l'écran. Soudain, une voix fit son apparition derrière elle.

-Vous voulez de l'aide ?

Axel se tourna et rencontra le visage de Bruce Banner. Elle accepta d'un signe de la tête timide et il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. De son côté, Olivia tirait une tête des plus hilarante.

 _-Bruce Banner ! Hurla-t-elle. Espèce de veinarde, j'adorerais être à ta place !_

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda le scientifique qui ne comprenait pas un mot de français.

-Olivia, une amie, répondit la blonde. Elle dit qu'elle adore vos travaux sur les rayons gamma et que vous êtes un exemple à suivre. A quelques mots près.

Il lui lança un remerciement en regardant le téléphone, ce que la pirate prit magnifiquement bien.

-Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de chose pouvait intéresser les filles de votre âge.

-Moi, pour être honnête, j'aurais même pas compris le titre. Par contre, elle, c'est quasiment le journal du matin.

- _Tu parles trop vite je comprend rien ! J'espère que tu lui racontes pas n'importe quoi à mon sujet_

 _-Prend des cours du soir, ma grande, tu es vraiment très inculte en matière de langue._

 _-Attend, je vais essayer._ Mon nom est Olivia. J'adore les chiens.

-J'aime les chiens aussi, dit le scientifique en souriant un peu devant l'accent à couper au couteau de l'inconnue.

La blondinette se mit à rire face à la situation, oubliant un peu les picotement de ses blessures.

Ce soir se tenait une « fête d'adulte » d'après Tony, où, lié au terme employé, elle n'était pas invitée. Apparemment ça allait durer tard, il y aura plein d'inconnu, d'alcool et de discussion pas très intéressante pour les « petite-fille ». Elle s'était bien sûr énervée en prétextant qu'elle n'était pas petite, ce qui avait bien fait rire un certain balourd qui s'appelait Thor. Il en avait profité pour en rajouter une couche avec une remarque sur le mariage des jeunes filles à Asgard, qui avaient toutes à peu près son âge. Étrangement, cela l'avait calmé direct, bien qu'elle ait quand même réussit à caler un « Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ta cambrousse de dépravée, Rumbo ? » du plus bel effet. Ce qui ne fit que raviver le rire tonitruant de cet exaspérant étranger, qui la trouvait apparemment très mignonne. Vous savez, comme on trouve un bébé chiot très mignon.

Malgré tout, elle avait accepté de rester dans sa chambre ce soir, sans faire de folie. D'ailleurs, cette dernière s'était un peu plus égayée au fil du temps. Il y avait à présent plein de posters et d'autocollants collés sur les murs, des objets et décorations toujours plus inutiles les unes que les autres (telle des lampes à lave ou des figurines de Kinder) et un grand tapis moelleux pour pouvoir se rouler dessus quand elle piquait des caprices, comme actuellement.

Elle était dans un pyjama bleu, un haut et un short simple, avec une grosse tête de Garfield sur son t-shirt, et avait plus de mal que quiconque à paraître crédible dans son énervement momentanée. Sa propre musique sortait à fond de sa petite enceinte posée sur son bureau, à côté de son ordinateur portable. Même Olivia l'avait abandonnée à sa solitude pour un dîner en famille. Bon, c'était peut être égoïste de vouloir qu'elle soit avec elle plutôt qu'avec ses parents, mais elle n'avait pas à être raisonnable alors qu'on la forçait à rester dans sa chambre ! Elle se traîna comme un ver de terre jusqu'à son bureau pour regarder l'heure.

-1H00. Ils devraient avoir terminée maintenant.

Son ventre criant famine (surtout de gourmandise en réalité), elle n'hésita pas une seconde à l'idée d'aller dévaliser le garde-manger. Des chips, voir des gâteaux, et peut-être même un soda qui sait. Et puis, Tony n'avait jamais précisé de couvre-feu chez lui.

Elle sortit de sa chambre à petit pas et traversa le couloir en sautillant, ses pieds nus silencieux sur le carrelage blanc. Tout semblait calme, la musique ne retentissait plus dans l'étage, preuve que les invités étaient partis. Seulement, en arrivant au bout du couloir, elle remarqua que la lumière était toujours allumé. En tendant un peu l'oreille, elle entendit des rires au niveau du salon. Ils devaient restait encore un peu de monde finalement. Néanmoins, loin d'avoir terminée sa quête de sucre, elle continua sa route en direction de la cuisine. Personne ne sembla faire attention à elle, jusqu'à ce que brusquement, une silhouette désarticulée entra dans la pièce, à sa droite. Elle se paralysa, regardant d'un œil très surpris le tas de ferrailles qui s'avançait vers elle.

C'était une armure très maigre et tremblante. Un androïde qui marchait tout seul et qui marmonnait des choses intelligible dans sa barbe. Un son crissant retentit dans l'appartement, venant des hauts-parleurs dissimulé un peu partout. Elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles par réflexe, se protégeant de cette insupportable attaque auditive.

-Tony…, dit une voix emplit d'avertissements derrière elle.

-JARVIS, tenta d'appeler le génie, reboot, une armure doit-être défectueuse. Gamine, recule, ordonna-t-il.

La jeune fille fit demi-tour, n'étant pas d'humeur à jouer sur « qui est le chef » dans cette situation, et se précipita derrière le premier homme qui fut sur sa route. Steve Rogers la laissa sans aucune réaction se cacher derrière lui, passant même un bras dans son dos en signe de protection. Un fillette de treize ans n'avait rien à faire ici, dans un endroit qui respirait l'hostilité.

Le robot s'était mis à déblatérer tout un tas d'information tiré d'internet, comme quoi les Avengers étaient des tueurs et qu'il avait tué quelqu'un il y a peu. Axel ne comprenait pas trop, elle détestait les choses compliquées. Et puis elle était fatiguée, il était tard. Elle voulait juste des gâteaux, elle !

Elle bailla, peu intéressée par ce que désirait cette machine. Brusquement, un détachement d'armure volante envahit les lieux en se dirigeant droit sur eux. Elle n'eut le temps de rien faire que le Captain l'avait balancé sur un des canapés du salon, à plusieurs mètres, grâce à sa super force, avant d'aller s'attaquer aux agresseurs.

Le souffle coupée par le geste brutale du vengeur, elle dû prendre quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se redressa, sonnée, regardant anarchiquement dans tous les sens, perdue. Tout allait tellement vite, elle ne comprenait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Le temps que ses idées se remettent en place, une armure se plaça devant elle, tournant son poing devant lui.

-Attention ! Hurla une femme accroupie près du piano, à quelques mètres.

Axel, surprise, remonta ses yeux verts bouteille vers le plafond. Elle se paralysa, sentant le viseur du robot se tendre vers sa personne. Quand les balles fusèrent, elle hurla. Son cri se perdit dans les sons du combat. Les balles vinrent à traverser la grande baie vitrée qui servait de mur à la tour Stark, formant de petits cercles de verre. Aucun sang ne coula et pour cause ! Axel venait de descendre littéralement d'un étage. Elle avait traversé brusquement le sol, tombant violemment sur le bureau empli d'outils appartenant à son hôte l'ingénieur.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le côté, massant la marque de tournevis ancrée dans son dos, pensant au combat qui devait se dérouler au dessus d'elle. Elle l'avait échappée de peu ! Elle s'était faite sacrément mal, mais c'était mieux que de se prendre une rafale de balle après tout.

Cependant, elle allait maintenant devoir expliquer comment elle avait pu passer à travers le sol, ce qui est logiquement physiquement impossible. Et mince.

-Au secours, je veux retourner en France ! Chouina-t-elle, fatiguée de ses vacances d'été.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm a monster, but I'm cute

Elle passa plusieurs minutes à masser son dos douloureux tout en boudant les outils qui en étaient la cause. Quand tout se fut calmer à l'étage supérieur, elle prit l'initiative de remonter, ne pensant pas que l'atelier de son « tuteur » ferait une bonne cachette. Et puis, peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire passer ça pour une hallucination collective au vu de la situation périlleuse s'étant présentée précédemment ? Qu'on était naïfs, à treize ans !

Elle remonta par les petits escaliers de services, prenant bien son temps pour formuler une bonne excuse dans sa tête. Mais toutes idées saugrenues qui passèrent dans son esprit s'effondrèrent en voyant l'état du salon. Les meubles avaient été saccagé, des robots cassés gisaient un peu partout dans la pièce et les héros présents semblaient sombres, sachant que Thor manquait à l'appel. Elle s'avança discrètement dans la salle, attirant quand même l'attention de son hôte qui la rejoignit à grands pas. Il la secoua dans tous les sens, l'inspectant comme un scanner, avant de soupirer :

-C'est bon, je n'aurais pas de problème avec ton père.

-Hey ! J'me suis fais hyper mal ! Bouda-t-elle devant son manque de considération.

-Parlons-en ! **What the hell, kid !** Tu as traversé le sol !

Oh, la boulette. Elle lui lança un sourire qui se voulait innocent, semblant croire que sa bouille de fillette suffirait à lui faire croire à un possible malentendu. Le regard inquisiteur de Stark n'avait pourtant rien de convaincu. Elle le soutint comme elle le pu, gonflant ses joues tel un hamster pour, pensait-elle, avoir l'air plus crédible. Encore une fois, pas très réveillée la gamine.

Le duel aurait pu continuer bien longtemps, ayant deux adversaires aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Mais le Captain en avait certainement plein le dos, et c'était certainement pour cela qu'il décida d'interrompre cet échange des plus productif. Même s'il pensait bien évidemment que le problème « robot exterminateur d'humains » était certes plus important, cela pouvait bien attendre que Thor revienne de son investigation.

-Ça m'intéresse aussi, fit-il en s'approchant du duo. Une optimisé dans vos locaux ne me surprendrait même pas, Stark.

-Vous devriez soufflez un peu, rétorqua l'ingénieur d'une voix cassante, le stress vous rend parano.

-La paranoïa n'est présente que lorsque le danger reste une hallucination.

-Allez cherchez vos cachets alors, vous êtes en train d'halluciner !

-Hey, monsieur ! Intervint Axel.

Elle tirait la manche de chemise de l'homme qui mesurait presque deux fois sa taille. Comme elle le désirait, elle attira son attention. Il posa son regard glacé sur elle, la couvant en même temps d'un regard suspicieux et protecteur.

-J'sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais je pense pas être optimi-truc. J'ai rencontré Tony y'a pas longtemps, donc il m'a rien fait, à part se moquer de moi quand je ratais mes figures en skate si vous voulez tout savoir. En fait, c'est pas sa faute, c'était dangereux de tenter un 360 à si peu d'altitude, j'aurais dû me contenter d'un 180, mais j'ai été déconcentré par ce mec qui arrêtait pas de griller les priorités, alors que c'est important pour pas avoir d'accident et…

-Respire un peu entre tes phrases, Axy, coupa le milliardaire, tu me donnes à moi même de l'asthme. Reviens au sujet principal.

-Ah oui… bah, en fait, c'est hyper compliqué. Même moi, quand _mamy_ me l'a expliqué, c'était pas très clair. En tout cas, j'fais ça depuis genre... super longtemps. Dis, tu vas pas paniquer, quand même ?

-Une gamine de 13 ans traverse les sols, arf ! Fit Tony en fermant les yeux et se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Je pense avoir vu pire.

-Après les aliens et les optimisés, reprit le captain, rien ne m'étonne plus.

Comme le combat les avaient un peu secouer, il n'en fallut pas plus pour renvoyer la jeune fille au lit. Elle se dit qu'elle avait eu de la chance, dans d'autres circonstances ça aurait pu être sans fin. Même elle, elle trouvait que ça c'était fait même trop facilement. On l'avait envoyé dans sa chambre comme si le massacre du salon n'avait jamais eu lieu. Enfin, elle était sûr que ce n'était que de son point de vue ils devaient déjà s'être réunis pour en discuter de l'autre côté. Elle s'endormit cependant à point fermé, serrant contre elle son gros éléphant frisé pourpre en peluche.

Le lendemain matin, ce n'est pas la voix robotique de Jarvis qui l'a réveilla, mais l'urgence du voyage. On l'avait tiré de son lit pour la jeter dans un avion étrange dans l'heure qui suivait. Elle était à peine habillée, n'avait pas pris son petit-déjeuner et avait les cheveux pas vraiment très ordonnés. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rester réveiller pendant les heures de vol qui suivirent, assise à même le sol au fond de l'engin. Elle n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi Tony ne l'avait pas laissé à la tour. C'était lié au robot génocidaire qui avait vu son visage, cependant la raison restait quand même très flou pour elle. S'il était génocidaire, aucun intérêt à venir la chercher elle précisément ! De quoi vous donner la migraine, pensait-elle.

Elle remit la manche de son large gilet noire sur son épaule, qui glissa tout de suite après jusqu'à son coude. Elle portait en dessous un simple t-shirt bleu avec un short kaki et des converses noires à peine lacées. Elle mastiquait consciencieusement une sucette au goût cerise depuis une bonne vingtaines de minutes, enchaînant ainsi sa onzième sucrerie du voyage. On aurait dit que ses poches étaient sans fond. Steve, ayant sa dose de remise en cause stratégique, finit par venir la voir dans un élan de désir de fraîcheur. Il l'avait approché nonchalamment, tentant en même temps de trouver un angle d'approche. Il n'était peut-être pas vraiment doué avec les enfants.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en la faisant relever les yeux vers les siens.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, avant de sourire et de hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

-Ça change des jets, c'est clair, plaisanta-t-elle en lui tendant une sucette qu'il refusa poliment. Mais bon, l'Afrique c'est trop cool !

-Tu es déjà aller au Wakanda ? S'enquit-il en s'asseyant face à elle.

-Non, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Papa, oui, moi je suis resté en France avec _mamy_.

-Ta mère travaille aussi ?

-Maman n'est plus avec nous depuis trèèèèès longtemps, vous savez.

-Oh, désolé…

-Non, mais elle est pas morte, vous inquiétez pas ! Rigola-t-elle devant son embarra. Elle a juste divorcé avant de partir faire de la peinture au Costa Rica avec sa nouvelle petite-amie.

-...Cette histoire est plutôt originale, fit-il un peu gêné et décontenancé par sa légèreté. Elle ne te manque pas un peu ? Tu es jeune, pourtant.

-Vous savez, c'est peut-être parce que je suis un peu idiote dans l'ensemble, mais j'ai jamais vraiment était rancunière pour quoi que ce soit. Si maman a préféré sa nouvelle copine, c'était qu'elle était pas bien avec nous. C'est pas comme si j'avais une vie dont je pouvais me plaindre !

Il avait remarqué une chose, c'était qu'elle souriait tout le temps. Pas de ce sourire mélancolique des gens malheureux, pas celui forcé de ceux qui veulent paraître forts. Elle souriait sincèrement de ce qui lui arrivait. Intérieurement, il devait aussi le penser : elle était une idiote. Une idiote courageuse certes, mais une idiote. Elle ne devait pas réfléchir aux conséquences, ayant été élevé dans une cage d'or, protégé du monde, avec des pouvoirs qui pouvaient lui faire croire à sa sécurité. Il eut une pensée triste en la projetant dans l'avenir, dans le monde des adultes, qui ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux. Mais cette innocence, malgré tout, lui donna envie de sourire. Ces temps-ci, il était difficile d'en trouver. Il passa une main affectueuse sur le sommet de son crâne, lui ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà emmêlés, avant de repartir d'où il venait. Oui, en ce moment même, le captain avait pitié de cette petite princesse riche.

Ils atterrirent dans une sorte de bosquet verdoyant, à deux pas d'un cimetière de bateaux. Les Avengers étaient tous sortis dehors en laissant Axel avec Banner dans le Quinjet.

-Et tu ne prends même pas de selfie de toi en fond de jungle pour prouver que tu étais, pendant même une seconde, en Afrique ! Prévint Tony en s'installant dans son armure.

-Même si je la poste pas sur Facebook ? Tenta malgré la jeune fille.

-On obéit aux ordres de ton tuteur légal quand ton père n'est pas là, c'est la loi.

-Tu viens de l'inventer !

-J'ai raison quand même ! Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

-OK… bien reçu, rabat-joie...

Ils partirent quelques secondes plus tard. Axel s'était approché de l'avant du véhicule pour s'adosser au mur face à l'homme qui lui tenait compagnie. Elle sortit de nouvelles sucettes, dont une qu'elle tendit cette fois à Bruce. Il l'accepta un peu par réflexe, surtout stressé par les événements futurs. Il l'agita longuement devant ses yeux avant de finalement poser une question qui, il le savait, détournerait son attention. Le sujet qui passionnait les foules depuis peu :

-Tu… tu sais d'où vient… enfin comment tu as récupéré cette… capacité ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit la fillette en haussant les épaules. Même ce que m'a raconté ma grand-mère n'était pas vraiment clair. Il paraît qu'on a ça touche que les filles de la famille, et que ça remonterait juste depuis cinq générations avant moi. Je crois que ça parlait d'un ancêtre qui serait morte lors d'une fuite avec un homme et qui serait revenu à la vie sans aucune raison une fois devant les villageois. On dirait un conte de fée, non ?

-Ayant un dieu nordique pour collègue, j'ai tendance à douter des légendes ces derniers temps, rit jaune le scientifique.

Elle haussa les épaules et un long moment passa. Banner était bien trop stressé pour entretenir une quelconque forme de conversation avec elle, si bien qu'elle finit par somnoler un peu à cause du décalage horaire. Elle ne vit pas le moment où Banner ouvrit la porte sans autorisation pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Elle n'émergea que peu à peu, juste le temps d'apercevoir deux silhouette se tenir derrière lui pour lui faire on ne sait quoi. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et traversa le quinjet en deux grands bons avant de sauter sur le premier intrus qui se trouvait devant elle, autrement dit la femme. Elle la projeta au sol avec elle, l'interceptant dans son rituel, mais cependant un peu trop tard.

-Pietro, non ! S'exclama trop tard l'étrangère.

Elle ne sut que bien plus après que le revers que lui administra Quicksilver pour « sauver » sa sœur, n'avait pas du tout était prémédité. À peine avait-il vu cogner son petit mètre 60 de corps contre un arbre qu'il s'en était voulu. Pour sa défense, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'une gamine se trouvait à bord de l'engin avec Hulk ?

Axel se disait que, finalement, elle aurait peut-être dû partir en Auvergne avec son amie. Elle ne faisait que se ramassait depuis qu'elle était ici ! Elle se releva difficilement, l'arcade sanglante et les côtes douloureuses. Il avait une super force, lui aussi ? Quel personnage cruel de frapper ainsi une petite fille sans défense ! Elle se redressa assez vite pour apercevoir le monstre vert se diriger d'un gigantesque bond hors de sa vue.

-Bruce ! Appela-t-elle dans le vent.

Elle regarda d'un air effaré la place vide qui accueillait précédemment l'ami de son tuteur, avant de se tourner vers le duo de grands tarés.

-Pourquoi il s'est transformé ? Vous avez fait quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants, annonça le blond en s'approchant de sa camarade, tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

-Mais imaginez il blesse des gens !

-C'est dans sa nature, on ne peut rien y faire.

-N'importe quoi ! S'énerva la fillette. Bruce est super pacifiste, il déteste faire du mal au gens ! Vous ne le connaissez même pas et vous lui attirez plein d'ennuis ! Vous êtes méchants !

Elle s'accroupit rageusement et passa le plat de ses mains de chaque côté de ses jambes dénudées. Une matière blanchâtre coula alors peu à peu sur ses basket, un peu comme de la colle, et recouvra le sol autour d'elle d'un tapis clair. Elle se concentra sur une forme bien précise et manipula cette étrange liquide avec ses gestes de mains. Sa peau sécrétait cette chose et, comme une partie d'elle même, elle pouvait le contrôler tant que cela touchait sa peau.

Une planche apparut sous ses chaussures, elles même rattachées directement au nouvel objet créé. Ses jambes donnaient l'impression d'avoir vu leur peau brûler sous très haute température. D'un mouvement des bras, la plaque lévita dans les airs et s'enfuit à grande vitesse dans la direction qu'avait pris le docteur. Les jumeaux restés au sol semblaient, quant à eux, un peu dépassés par les évènements.

-Ils n'ont que des monstres dans leur équipe ? Commenta finalement Pietro.


End file.
